


Our Family

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Middle Earth Reader Oneshots and Stories [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boromir Lives, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Marriage, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Sister-Sister Relationship, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N is Boromir's wife and Aragorn's sister but things change when Y/N gets pregnant with twins





	1. Chapter 1

I paced in the bathroom waiting for the test to tell me that I am pregnant or that I'm just being paranoid because I'm totally freaking out. Calm down Y/N calm down. I heard a knock

"beloved are you ready to go your family's Faramir is home" 

I looked pregnant 

"oh no no not now" I mumbled "OK darling I'll be out in a sec"

I opened the door I put on my jacket Boromir wrapped a scarf around me. He kissed my head he usually is not affectionate around other's

"brother stop that's disgusting" Faramir said irritated

I smiled Boromir touched my chin staring at me. I need to tell him but if he isn't ready? Or gets angry? 

"I'm alright my love must you stare at me"I said 

"I'm not worried I only think that you look beautiful but I must say that I am worried about you my dear. You've not been yourself lately"

"I'll be in the car" Faramir said 

Faramir walked outside to the car I giggled 

"Now as I was asking?" 

"I'm fine love don't worry love let's go"

He gently nodded I'll tell him soon just not yet. We left Boromir pulled in. We went inside the place I grew up it was a large house that resembled a castle. I knocked Lindir my parents butler, opened 

"lady Y/N, sir Boromir, sir Faramir good evening please come in" Lindir said 

"thank you Lindir" I said 

We walked in I saw my twin brother's Elladan and Elrohir playing Foosball 

"yes ah! I win" Elladan said 

He did a victory dance Elrohir hit him some things never change. They saw me they ran and hugged me 

"gwathel(sister)!" 

"Too long" Elladan said 

"you must not stay away from home that long again" Elrohir said 

"I missed you two as well" 

Arwen walked in holding Eldarion 

"Y/N thank goodness you're home I've missed you my gwathel(sister)" 

She hugged me Eldarion touched my face 

"hello nephew" 

"you look unwell sister" 

"oh I'm fine where's Aragorn?" 

"I'm in here" 

I walked to the study seeing Aragorn reading a book he shut it. He smiled and hugged me he let go of me and touched my chin 

"I know better than to ask what is wrong with you" 

I rolled my eye's I heard music playing on the radio in the kitchen. I heard my adopted parents laughing. I saw them dancing it always warmed my heart seeing them so happy. 2 years ago we almost lost Naneth(mom) from cancer but she's a fighter and we were lucky. I leaned on the doorframe I knocked on the doorframe. They saw me she laughed and hugged me 

"oh my sweet yeldë(daughter)" 

"are you alright you seem as if you are not feeling well" he said 

"I'm alright Ada(dad)" 

I walked to the living room seeing Faramir sitting on the window seal alone. I walked to him he looked at me 

"Y/N are you feeling alright?" 

"I'm fine Faramir thank you for asking are you alright?" 

"I am well just thinking" 

"is it perhaps Eowyn?" 

"how did you?.. " 

"because you may be Boromir's brother but you are also mine. I saw you staring at her at the party" 

He blushed he halfway smiled "perhaps I may have glanced at her... Are you sure you are alright?" 

"I'm perfect just a little sick is all" 

"sick.. Then why have you been so emotional no offense"

"nothing don't worry" 

"I'll just keep nagging until you tell me" 

"alright you have to promise not to tell anyone" he nodded "I'm going to have a baby" 

"you're pregnant!" 

"shhh!" 

He hugged my neck I laughed 

"I can't believe you and my brother are going to have a baby" he whispered "does this mean I have to move out, I mean I'm only a teenager" 

"of course not Faramir you are staying with us as long as you want" 

I started crying hormones he laughed


	2. Chapter 2

That night Boromir, Faramir and I went home. We sat in the living room I can't keep it in I must tell Boromir. I grabbed his hand and walked to the hall he laughed 

"miss me too much already" 

"Boromir" I said 

He looked at me with concern hearing my worry in my voice 

"what troubles you my dear"

I looked in the living room noticing that Faramir is asleep 

"may I speak with you for a moment" 

"yes" 

We went to our room I looked at him with questions running through my head

"Y/N what's wrong?" 

"you know I've been sick, cranky, moody, emotional" he cut me off 

"I'll say the other day when Faramir cleaned the kitchen to surprise you you started crying hugging him"

I folded my arm's irritated he won't let me finish 

"have I ever mentioned how beautiful you look when you're upset" 

"quite often" 

I huffed he smiled 

"I'm sorry love please continue" 

I looked at the ground not knowing how to tell him 

"you're worrying me just tell me what's wrong I won't get angry" 

He cupped my cheeks I looked at him touching his hands 

"I-I'm pregnant" 

He tensed his muscles "P-pregnant your going to have a baby we're going to have a baby?!" 

"yes" I said now crying 

His eye's swelled please say something he laughed and hugged me. I exhaled in relief he kissed my neck and gently touched my now growing bump 

"I love you Boromir" 

"I love you Y/N" 

Several months later I laid next to Boromir in the hospital after giving birth to our two son's. Merry and Pippin. I held Merry Boromir holding Pippin 

"they are precious" I mumbled 

"thank you so much for giving me our children" 

I kissed him we leaned on each other's head. Year's past at the grocery store I pushed the grocery cart Pippin holding the handle Merry on other side 

"are we getting breakfast mom?" Pippin asked 

"I already told you darling I got breakfast last night" 

"what about second breakfast?" 

"Pippin we've already discussed this a thousand time's" 

I grabbed dinner Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir and his girlfriend Eowyn coming this evening 

"told you Ma wouldn't listen Pip" Merry mumbled 

The sticked their tongs at each other that evening I cooked dinner. I hear the door open 

"dad! Dad! Dad!" the boy's said 

"my boy's! How was your day with your mom" 

"is was good though she didn't like my second breakfast idea" 

I heard him chuckle Boromir walked in holding Merry and Pippin 

"how are you my love" 

"I'm good" 

We kissed 

"disgusting!" Merry said 

"I'll second that" Pippin said 

After everyone ate dinner we all sat outside by the fire sitting on chair's watching Boromir teach Pippin and Merry how to wrestle 

"oww!" 

"oh sorry son!" Boromir said 

"get him!" 

They tackled Boromir to the ground he laughed Aragorn stood 

"alright boy's" 

They grabbed Aragorn's legs knocking him to the ground we all laughed. Aragorn and Boromir laid their laughing. I stood walking to them Boromir grabbed me holding me on the ground 

"Boromir!" 

He kissed my cheek wrapping his arms around me. That night after everyone left Boromir and I laid the boy's in bed. I sat on Pippin's bed Boromir on Merry's 

"I had fun" Pippin said 

"me too" Merry said 

"we showed dad and uncle didn't we!" Pippin said 

I laughed Boromir grumbled I kissed Pippin's head 

"goodnight love" 

"night momma" 

"sleep well darling" 

Boromir kissed Merry's head then Pippin's 

"sleep well boy's" Boromir said 

I kissed Merry's head 

"night momma" 

"night darling sleep well" 

Boromir and I walked to the door I turned the lights off 

"hey mom" 

"yes Pip" 

"what about second dessert?"


End file.
